RagnaLordmon
Summary RagnaLordmon is a Digimon born from the Jogress between Durandamon, the strongest sword among the Legend-Arms, and Bryweludramon, who is said to be the strongest shield. It is said to have been born when an evil being lurking in the depths of the Dark Area awakened, and the Digicores of the two Legend-Arms resonated with each other. Its main body, formed from the fusion of the Digicores at a higher plane, was made in the image of "the knight that would wield them" as imagined by Durandamon and Bryweludramon. While Ragnaloardmon is a Jogress form, it is unusual in that it still retains Durandamon and Bryweludramon's consciousnesses, while the main body itself has its own, separate consciousness. The sword and shield hover and move out of their own wills without coming into direct contact with Ragnaloardmon; they make sport of the enemy with the way they enact their offensive and defensive maneuvers like three separate beings in one body. Their level of coordination is stunning, giving rise to its absolute defense and sudden and unpredictable, yet powerful attacks, which are nigh impossible to overcome. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: RagnaLordmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Virus Attribute Unique Digimon, Jogress, Higher Dimensional Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Can negate the effect of healing and other support skills on enemies, Can cut through defenses such as armor and barriers, Ice Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Attack Nullification, Passive Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Offensive Information Manipulation and Existence Erasure via Duel Edge-Flowsion. Attack Potency: Unknown (Astronomically stronger than both Durandamon and Bryweludramon. Stated to have been formed in a higher plane of existence. The term that is used here is "高い次元" (Takai jigen) which comes from "高次元" (Kō jigen) and both means "Higher Dimension". Was formed in order to combat a great evil born from within the Dark Area which heavily imply members of the Seven Great Demon Lords, or those of equal or comparable power) Speed: Unknown (Specifically formed to face an evil born from the Dark Area, although, this exact evil is unknown) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Likely Very High Range: Extended Melee Range, A few hundred kilometers with projectiles, Planetary with Barriers Standard Equipment: Durandamon (Sword), Bryweludramon (Shield) Intelligence: Being a knight born to wield Durandamon and Bryweludramon and as their Jogress, RagnaLordmon is a highly capable and skilled fighter with mastery over using swords and shields. It is noted that Durandamon and Bryweludramon actually still keep their consciousness even as RagnaLordmon and move on their own. This means that the enemy is essentially fighting 3 highly skilled opponents at once who will barrage the enemy with 3 different attacks at once. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Direct Smasher': Bisects the enemy in a single stroke by cleaving its sword down from a high altitude. *'Ignition Prominence:' Spews extremely high temperature flames from its shield, turning its surroundings into a sea of fire. *'Duel Edge-Flowsion:' Impales the enemy with its sword wreathed in its shield's flames, completely incinerating and erasing the enemy. *'Guren Storm:' Unleashes a blaze from its flaming shield. *'Blast Smash:' Detaches its shield, shrouding it in a barrier of flame as it charges towards the enemy *'Lightning Buster:' Generates electricity at high output and strikes the enemy. *'Zwei Glänze:' Focuses its fighting spirit into its blade and slices the enemy with them. *'Thron Messer:' SpinS its body to slice multiple enemies in one fell swoop. *'Glass Rush:' Slices the enemy with its blade. *'Blinded:' Fires a beam attack from its chest, which deals massive damage and carves a '20' mark into the enemy if it lands a direct hit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Fusions Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Unknown Tier